Somebody's Baby
by jenniferjun1per
Summary: Modern AU. A series of drabbles set around Kristoff and Anna's blossoming relationship. What if you meet "the One", but your past and your inner doubts hinder your ability to recognize it?
1. Somebody's Baby

Somebody's Baby

_I try to shut my eyes but I can't get her out of my sight_

_I know I'm gonna know her but I gotta get over my fright_

_Well, I'm just gonna walk up to her_

_I'm gonna talk to her tonight_

* * *

><p>The little bell tinkled as the door to the pizzeria opened, the bubbly redhead breezing through. She brought in the chill of the night air with her, but that was easily dissipated by her radiant smile.<p>

"Hey Johnny!"

"Whoa, close that door, will ya Red? It's cold!"

"Oops! Sorry!" She backed up and swung the door closed with her foot.

"Thanks! So, what'll it be tonight? The usual?" The burly man smiled at her, brushing some flour absentmindedly off of his forearm.

"Am I that predictable?" She mock pouted, taking up a seat at the counter.

"Well let's see, you're in here every Friday night, you always order a pepperoni slice, crust well done, and an orange soda."

She laughed heartily. He had her there. She knew it wasn't the healthiest dinner but Johnny's pizza was to die for, and she just had to have it at least once a week. Besides, there were other things in that pizzeria that intrigued her...

"Looks like I'm not the only predictable one." And she nodded her head in the direction of a man sitting alone at the counter facing the window. He had his back to her, and she studied the strong outline of it, how it curved to broad shoulders. He had shaggy blond hair that looked like he cut it himself, with a blunt blade.

"Oh yeah," Johnny nodded, having followed her gaze to the patron in question, "He's here every Friday, same as you."

"What's his story, anyway?" She asked, curiousity burning a hole in her head. She was a naturally friendly person, and whenever she met someone who was less so it intrigued her. Every time she came to the pizzeria she would smile at everyone she saw and they would all smile back at her. Every one, except him.

"Not much to tell, really. He keeps to himself. Doesn't talk to anyone. Nice enough guy, I guess. Figure he's just a loner. Not everyone can be as chipper as you, ya know." Johnny winked good-naturedly at the redhead, and she scoffed at him.

"Come on, Johnny! Give me something!" She pleaded.

"Alright! Alright!" Johnny threw his hands up into the air. "I think he's new to the city, I mean, he keeps to himself like I said, but he still holds doors open for people, says please and thank you, actually looks you in the eye when he's talking to you. Seems pretty close to his family, heard him talking on the phone to his mom a few times. He has a big old dog that he sometimes brings with him, think I heard him call it 'Sven'. I mean, the guy is really rough around the edges, but he's probably just a big softie."

The redhead smiled. She was glad someone else thought the exact same thing that she did. There was something about the blond that she liked, she just couldn't quite put a finger on it. He seemed gruff, and he looked grumpy all the time, and he just seemed wary of people in general. But instead of putting her off, all those qualities just wanted to make her unlock his secrets.

Johnny suddenly cleared his throat, "Lemme get that pizza for you." And he disappeared into the back. There was an awkward cough, and she turned to see the blond standing in front of her.

"Uh," Cough. "Hi." Cough. "Kristoff." Cough. "I'm Kristoff."

The redhead grinned from ear to ear, the smile brightening her entire face.

"It's nice to meet you Kristoff. I'm Anna."


	2. Somebody's Baby - First Date

Somebody's Baby — First Date

Kristoff adjusted his tie, _again_. He ruffled his hair, this way and that, finally dropping his hands to his sides in frustration.

_What am I doing_, he thought, _what was I thinking!_

He had finally gotten up the courage to talk to the redhead, and lucky for him, she was able to keep up a conversation. He had stumbled over his words, face reddening, palms sweating, but she had simply smiled at him, and managed to coax coherent words from him.

Now, they were going on a date.

_What was I thinking?_, he thought again, slapping the palm of his hand on his forehead. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His tie was askew, blond hair a mop on his head, a reddening mark appearing on his forehead.

_I can't go through with this_, he thought, _I have to tell her._ He was reaching for his phone when it buzzed suddenly, causing him to jump.

[SMS]- I'm downstairs. You coming? :-)

It couldn't be helped. He was committed now. Tugging one last time at his tie, he went downstairs to meet his fate.

...

They walked in silence for a while, Anna trying to keep in step with Kristoff's long strides. He was absorbed in thought, otherwise he would have noticed. But as it was, he was mentally examining his plan for the date. He had asked her what she had wanted to do, but she had only shrugged and told him it was his choice. So he had planned an elaborate evening, hoping it would be worthy of the beautiful redhead walking beside him.

"So. Where are we going?" She finally broke the silence, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Uh. Well, it's um, a really good restaurant, well anyway, I heard it was a good restaurant." He grimaced. Why was this so hard?

"Oh great! I love trying new restaurants!" She clapped her hands excitedly. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Soon conversation became difficult, as the sound of loud music and people singing and shouting filled the night air. Rounding the corner they came upon a street festival. Anna's face lit up.

"Oh wow! A street festival!" And she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the throng of people. He was about to protest, wanting to mention the fact that they had reservations in a few minutes, but the look of sheer joy on her face stopped him.

She was in the middle of a crowd of people, whooping and dancing along, and Kristoff thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She laughed and smiled at him, beckoning for him to join her, but he only shook his head, content to watch from the sidelines.

Eventually she came back over to where he was standing, face flushed, almost out of breath.

"Whew! That was fun! You should've joined me." She said, shoving him playfully with her shoulder.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "Uh, we should get going though. If we want to make our reservation."

"Oh right! Of course, let's go!" And she hooked her arm through his and led him along the sidewalk.

...

"What do you mean, you gave it away?" Kristoff was fuming as he glared at the indifferent host.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're more than thirty minutes late for your reservation. If you don't show up, we give your table to someone else. We're very busy, as you can see." The host gestured lazily at the line-up of people snaking out the door.

Kristoff forced himself to breathe evenly, as he knew he had the tendency to lose his temper and say things that would get him in trouble. But he was starting to panic inside, his carefully constructed plan was already starting to unravel. He looked over at Anna, expecting her to be disappointed, but she only gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, we can go eat somewhere else, right?" She touched his hand, and implored him to follow her out the door. He acquiesced, but only because she seemed okay with the idea, when all he really wanted to do was give that snooty host a piece of his mind.

She led him out into the cool night air, never once letting go of his hand, looking back at him every once in a while. His heart was pounding in his chest. How could a _human being_ have such a profound effect on him? He wasn't used to being close to people, but there was something about the redhead that drew him in, hooked him and kept him grounded.

Eventually they came to a nondescript building, a few rickety steps down led to a gaudy neon sign advertising Thai food. Kristoff's heart sunk. This was not what he had envisioned for their first date.

"So uh, I love this place, they have the best Thai food in the city! Well, in my opinion, anyway." Catching sight of the look on his face, she squeezed his forearm to reassure him. "Don't worry, it may not look like much, but the food is really good, I promise!"

He wanted to say, _that's not it, you deserve so much more_, but instead he just smiled wanly and let her lead him down the steps and through the doorway.

She talked through the entire dinner, which was actually very tasty, to Kristoff's surprise. He answered her when he could, mostly just nodding and smiling when she talked. If it were anyone else, he would have already gotten up and walked out, but the way she spoke mesmerized him. She had the uncanny ability to convey so much in such seemingly inane conversation. He was fascinated.

With the dinner heavy in their stomachs, they decided to go for a walk, Kristoff not bothering to mention the tickets for the show burning a hole in his pocket. He knew they had missed it so he didn't want to bother mentioning it, even though he had worked overtime to save up enough to afford it.

Once out on the street she was quiet, and he worried that something was wrong. Too shy to ask, he peeked at her face, but she only seemed lost in thought. He was about to ask if she was alright, but she beat him to it.

"So. Kristoff. That's an interesting name. What's your family like?" She blushed, realizing how forward the question must have sounded. And indeed, it made Kristoff uneasy.

"Uh, well. Not much to tell. My parents died when I was young. I don't remember them at all. I grew up in foster homes. My foster mother, uh, Bulda's her name, she's like the only mother I've known." He shrugged. He had long made peace with his past, his childhood was not conventional by any standards, but it had been relatively peaceful. He certainly knew people who had had it worse.

Anna watched him with rapt attention as he spoke, and when he was quiet again she lowered her gaze, for once at a loss for words. He didn't want her to pity him, he may not have grown up wealthy (as he figured she must have, basing this assumption as he did on her appearance and bearing) but he had everything he needed. Well, almost everything.

"It was fine though," He added, trying to sound nonchalant, "The only thing I probably missed was having a sibling."

"I have a sister." She said quietly, after a heartbeat of silence. She seemed to shrink into herself, and he had the sudden urge to envelop her in his arms. "But... we were never close." She looked off into the distance, and he waited for her to say more, but she just kept walking in silence, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He didn't know what to say, knew he should say _something_, but what that something was he had no clue. Luckily she saved him again, as she stopped and looked above her.

"Looks like we're here." She said, pointing to the building in front of her. Kristoff hadn't realized it, but they had made it back to his apartment. He shifted on his feet uneasily, not wanting the night to end, but knowing it would be forward of him to ask her up to his place. He looked around nervously, unsure as to how to end the evening, when he noticed them.

A group of men, college boys probably, were standing at the corner. They all had their eyes on Anna, and it ignited the jealousy within him. He was about to address them, yell at them, something, when he caught the look on Anna's face. She had not noticed the men. She was only looking at him. Expectantly. The jealousy evaporated, and he only felt an overwhelming sense of contentment, and gratitude. This redhead, this beautiful, vivacious, crazy redhead, spent an entire evening with _him_, and didn't run away screaming. He was so grateful to her, that she gave him a chance, knowing how awkward and gruff he could be.

"So. Um. Good night?" It was a question, not a statement, and it was her turn to be awkward, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

He looked at her then, and in her piercing blue eyes he saw many more nights like this, and hopefully, in due time, something more. He didn't feel the need to rush. He wanted to earn her. He would spend the rest of his life trying, if it came to that.

"Good night, Anna."


	3. Somebody's Baby - the First Time

Somebody's Baby — The First Time

Her phone beeped, signalling an incoming message.

[SMS-Elsa] Is he there yet?

[SMS] No :-(

[SMS] I'm scared he's not coming :-(

[SMS-Elsa] Aw, don't worry, he'll come!

[SMS-Elsa] How could he not!

[SMS-Elsa] He's smitten ;-)

Anna smiled at the last message. Her relationship with her sister, although quite recently patched up, was still somewhat fragile. Encouraging words from her lifted the redhead's spirits, and she did one last check of her hair before plopping down on the couch to wait. He was officially twenty minutes late.

She was about to pick up her phone to message him when her buzzer sounded, making her jump off the couch. She pressed the button to let him in downstairs, then unlocked the door and waited for him in the doorway. Her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, and her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed casually, worn jeans hung low on his hips, a simple black t-shirt clung to his broad shoulders and chest, the sleeves hugging his biceps. His blond hair was dishevelled as always, and a faint line of stubble ghosted his jaw. She was done for.

He cracked a smile when he saw her, covering the space between them in just a few long strides.

"Hey feisty, so sorry I'm late." He slipped an arm around her waist, the other arm cradling the back of her neck, and pulled her to him. She melted into his embrace, all the points he was touching her igniting fire within her. She slipped her hands into his hair, touching her nose to his neck, inhaling the musky scent of him.

"I missed you." He breathed into her ear, and she felt her knees go weak. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, onto his chest. She pulled back and looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Come inside." And it was an invitation.

He blinked, not sure if he was supposed to catch the innuendo. They had been dating for a while, and had never gotten farther than breathless groping over clothing. He was content to let her set the pace, and it looked like she was taking the next step.

He stopped her, taking a hold of her arms and looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, everything hanging on her answer.

She nodded, bit her lip, and taking him by the hand, guided him into the hallway of her apartment, closing the door softly behind him. Once the door clicked shut she turned to him. She had an entire speech planned, armed with rebuttals in case he protested, but looking in his beautiful brown eyes, her words failed her.

She saw so much there- adoration, trust, humility. As if he couldn't believe they had come to this moment, and if he blinked she might disappear. She had no way to tell him that she felt the same, not in words anyway, so she decided to show him.

A light touch, fingers trailing up his forearm, and she could see the hairs stand on end. Fingers stretching over his biceps, and he flexed, causing her heart to beat faster. Hands sweeping down his chest, pulling at the fabric, pressing over his taut stomach, and finally coming to rest at the waistband of his jeans. Slipping her fingers between the waistband and his skin, gripping, pulling him towards her.

"Kristoff. I want you. I need you." He exhaled at her admission, not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time. His arms encircled her, enveloping her so completely that it intoxicated her. All of her senses were filled with him. She turned her head upwards, placing both hands on the back of his neck, she pulled him down to her and crushed her lips to his.

Their tongues intertwined, their bodies pressed up against each other, soft little moans coming from the redhead. She was grinding herself against him, relishing the feeling of his arousal against her body. Each time she pressed herself against him he kissed her more fervently, tongue mimicking the movement he wanted to do inside of her.

She broke first, unable to hold out much longer. Fumbling at his belt she undid it, unhooking the button and unzipping his jeans. They slid down his legs, falling with a thud onto the floor. She then gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards, and helping her out, he grabbed the shirt from behind and yanked it off in one fluid motion. He stood before her, his boxers doing a poor job of covering up his huge erection.

Anna stared for a moment. She had noticed before that he had extremely large feet and had wondered... Now, she was seeing for herself, that it was all true. Taking a deep breath, she knelt down in front of him, gripping the fabric of his boxers and pulling down, revealing the length of his hard cock.

She gasped. He moaned, trembling slightly. She looked up at him, and he looked so vulnerable that she felt her heart contract. Placing one hand at the base of his shaft, she took him into her mouth as far as she could go. He threw his head back, uttering a guttural cry, hands moving to her shoulders for support. She placed her hands on his thighs and started up a rhythm, sucking shallowly, then deeper, with every thrust of her mouth she could take in more. His hands moved to the wall behind her, forcing himself to breathe evenly, watching the glorious sight of his cock slipping in and out of her mouth.

"Anna, god, Anna" He was starting to lose control so she stopped, coming off his cock with a long teasing suck. "Mmmm" He growled, and it was his turn. Gripping her by the elbows, he helped her to a standing position. He rubbed a thumb over her swollen bottom lip, and she closed her eyes. He kissed her fiercely, as his hands explored her body, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. He tugged it over her hips and off, and then his hands were on her again, on her waist, her stomach, around to her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

She was panting the entire time he was undressing her, and once her breasts were bare she breathed harder, her chest heaving. He was enamoured by the blush erupting along her neck, tracing his tongue down the line of it, over her breast and onto the hard bud of her nipple. She arched her back when he took it into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then rolling it between his teeth as she moaned. A hand went down, pushing aside the fabric of her panties, fingers finding her sensitive folds, wet and ready for him.

He slid two fingers in and she gasped, rubbed the inside of her walls and she moaned. He watched her in fascination, her face beautifully contorting in pleasure. He slid a third finger in, stretching her gently, letting her get accustomed to the girth before he started pumping. With each thrust of his fingers he could feel her walls contracting against him, feel the wetness of her. She writhed and moaned and shuddered at his ministrations, crying out as the waves of orgasm hit her over and over again.

Finally he stopped, let her catch her breath. Then, gripping her by the underside of her thighs he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. She immediately wrapped her legs around him.

"Ready?" He husked into her ear.

"Oh my god yes!" She replied breathlessly.

He guided the tip of his cock to her wet folds and rubbed, up and down a few times, before he positioned it at the entrance and pushed, ever so slowly, inside. She opened her mouth, forming a perfect 'o' with her lips, but no sound came out. He went in slowly, excruciatingly slow, letting her get accustomed to his size, like he did with his fingers. He had to fight the superhuman urge to thrust deeply into her, not wanting to hurt her, but feeling the tightness of her walls closing around his cock.

She sighed deeply once he was as far as he could go, and he paused for a moment, feeling her walls pulse around him. He braced himself, one hand supporting her, the other splayed on the wall behind her. He started to thrust, shallowly at first, but once he saw her throw her head back in ecstasy it encouraged him, and he went faster.

"Kristoff... oh god... Kristoff" She was panting, unravelling, the feeling of his cock moving inside of her almost too much to handle. She shut her eyes tight, white spots clouding her vision, gripping his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. She pulled him deeper into her, and he filled her up so completely she thought she would burst. He tried to pull back a little, thinking he was hurting her, but she only grabbed him and bucked her hips into him. He responded in kind, bucking into her, feeling and hearing the wall behind her creak in protest.

Both hands went to her buttocks, squeezing the flesh there, as he felt his end approaching. Head bowed, brow creased and sweaty, with one last thrust he released into her.

"Anna!" Her name tore hoarsely from his lips. She threw her head back, tightened her legs around him, squeezing his broad shoulders. He shuddered and moaned softly, and she peppered his neck with kisses. Slightly weakened, but not wanting to lose the feeling, he lifted her up, and still inside her, he carried her to the couch and laid her down, resting lightly on top of her.

She ran her fingers through his blond hair, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. They lay like that for a while and Anna wondered if her sister was right, if he really was smitten with her. She hoped that she had shown him how she felt about him, but all that was left was to say the words...


	4. Somebody's Baby - First Love

Somebody's Baby — First Love

_I heard her talkin with her friend when she thought nobody else was around_

_She said she's got to be somebody's baby; she must be somebody's baby_

_'Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town_

_She's got to be somebody's baby_

_She must be somebody's baby_

* * *

><p>The faint glow from the street light cast long shadows into the room, a sliver of light reflecting in his brown eyes.<p>

Kristoff blinked, stared at the clock.

_3am_, he groaned to himself, ruffling his hair in frustration. Gingerly, he shifted and sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping redhead beside him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he winced as it creaked slightly, but the redhead only mumbled and turned over. Chuckling quietly, he stood up and walked over to the window.

Sleep had long eluded him, which was surprising, considering he usually slept quite soundly after a night like the one he had just had with the beautiful redhead currently asleep in his bed. His girlfriend.

Kristoff ran a hand through his blond locks again, as he stared out the window. Despite the late hour, the city was alive with sound, sirens wailing, cars honking, the distant sound of people yelling. The cacophony mirrored the swirling thoughts that were running through his mind.

They had taken it slow after their first intimacy, Kristoff being the one who stepped back. Anna had panicked at his sudden reticence. With a pang of remorse he recalled the phone conversation he overheard earlier that day.

_I don't know anymore_, she had been saying, her voice strained.

_I thought everything was fine but_, she had paused then, biting her lip, _then we had sex, and everything changed_. At that point in the conversation, Kristoff had almost interrupted, seeing her face fall he had wanted to explain, but he had lost his nerve. There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other line, and then she was nodding, tears welling in her eyes, biting her bottom lip hard to keep them from falling. _Yes_, she was whispering in response, _yes, I think I am. I just hope he feels the same._

Kristoff silently cursed at the memory. He was going to blow it, ruin his chances with the only woman who had ever... loved him? Was that what she was admitting to on the phone to her friend? He ruffled his hair again, shutting his eyes tight he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. The coolness calmed his flushed skin, allowed him to think a little clearer. _Get your head together, Bjorgman_, he berated himself, _don't fuck this up_.

"Kristoff? Is everything okay?"

She was sitting up in the bed, knees drawn up to her chin, red hair gloriously mussed. Beautiful- and very, very sad. Kristoff swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated himself for making her feel anything other than happy. This wonderful, radiant, bubbly woman should never feel anything but joy. He could never deserve her.

"I'm fine, Anna, go back to sleep." He tried to smile but could only manage to lift up one corner of his mouth, rendering his attempt at assurance completely futile. As expected, she didn't buy it.

"Can't sleep now," she stated, hopping off the bed. Grabbing the nearest item of clothing she found, she hastily pulled it on and joined Kristoff at the window. He could only stare at her, clad only in his black t-shirt, the hem of it reaching her knees, the neckline low enough to expose the soft valley between her breasts. His heart contracted.

"I'm so sorry I woke you. I just- I couldn't sleep." He shifted his gaze out the window, the light of the street light illuminating the lines of his face.

"Do you- do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, tilting her face to his. "You don't have to, I don't want to force you, you know, if you don't want to..." She added hastily, after he didn't respond right away.

"No, Anna, I- I owe you an explanation," she was opening her mouth to protest but he lifted a hand to stop her, "please let me get this out." _Here goes_, he thought, inhaling deeply. _Here goes nothing_. Turning to face her, he looked into her big, beautiful blue eyes, steeling his nerves.

"I don't deserve you." He began.

"Kristoff, I don't understand where this is coming from." she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. At her touch he smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"I've been a loner all my life. Never had any real friends, any close relationships. My dog Sven is my lifelong buddy, my longest relationship. Huh. What does that say about me?" he mused, mostly to himself. At the sound of his name the big dog bounded over from his spot at the foot of the bed, nuzzling Kristoff affectionately, as if he knew his best friend was unhappy.

"I think it says a lot about you," Anna began, stroking the dog's large furry head, "it says you're loyal, loving, trustworthy." she continued to stroke the soft fur, and Kristoff did the same. Sven looked up at both of them with a goofy grin, relishing the attention being lavished on him.

"Thanks. But I- I just don't feel like it all adds up, you know?" Anna looked up at him, confused, so he tried to explain, "I mean, here I am, I'm nothing, I've got nothing, and- and here you are. God, here you are-" he whispered the last part, almost reverently, "and you're- you're everything." he bowed his head, not able to meet her eyes anymore. "I could spend the rest of my life trying to deserve you, and I don't think I could ever measure up."

Anna was silent for a long moment, and Kristoff's heart sank. Finally she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She bit her lip, willing them not to fall.

"Is this why you became distant, after we- after we were intimate?" she whispered, and he nodded, dropping his gaze in shame. She was eying him now, and something was changing in her. Her sadness seemed to be disappearing, being replaced by thinly veiled anger.

"Is this because you think I'm a spoiled rich girl, a _pampered_ _princess_?" she practically spit the words out, and it took him by surprise. He flinched slightly, and lifted his hands up in a feeble attempt to stop her, but she barrelled on.

"Is this because I was engaged once, to a stupid, pompous, red-haired creep, and you were jealous because he was famous and wealthy?" she was almost foaming at the mouth, and he could only stare at her in mute silence.

"God, I'm so sick and tired of people putting me on a pedestal!" she cried suddenly, turning from him and pacing the room, a bundle of frenetic energy, "Yes I come from a well-known family, yes I could have every material possession known to man, but you know what? I could care less!" she was yelling now, arms flailing, a wild look in her blue eyes. Eventually she plopped down on the edge of the bed, her energy spent.

"It's just me," she said quietly, and she sounded so small, so vulnerable, "Just Anna."

He crossed the room to her in two long strides, kneeling at her feet.

"Fuck, I'm an idiot. God, I'm sorry, Anna. I knew I was going to fuck this up." he pulled at his blond locks in frustration.

"Kristoff," she lifted his chin up gently to look at her, "none of this matters. Not my crap, not your crap." she smiled faintly at him and he did the same.

"Anna, it's not that simple. I just-"

"I love you, Kristoff."

He blinked. Looked deep into her eyes for any hint of deceit. Try as he might, all he saw was a mirror of his own emotion.

"God, I love you so much, Anna," he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the soft fabric of his shirt against her stomach. "Just you."

The street lights flickered and went out, as the sun shot burnt orange rays over the horizon. The two lovers lay entwined, sleeping peacefully, as the big dog lay at their feet. Giving one last yawn, Sven finally surrendered to sleep, a big grin plastered on his goofy face.


	5. Somebody's Baby - Sisters First

Somebody's Baby — Sisters First

The sounds of the carnival filled the summer air, the scent of cotton candy and popcorn wafting through the throngs of children and their parents, couples young and old, and the many gaggles of teenagers ever-present at these events.

Anna stood near the ticket booth, absent-mindedly biting her bottom lip and rubbing her palms together, checking her phone periodically. The mid-afternoon air was close and muggy, but Anna's moist palms were not from the heat. Finally, she saw the person she had been waiting so long for.

"Elsa! Over here!" she raised a hand, standing on tiptoe, waving frantically to get her sister's attention. Elsa was standing a few feet away, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. She stood rooted to the spot, only her head turning this way and that, searching for the familiar face of her younger sister. When she heard her name being called over the din of the crowd her face noticeably lightened up, and she made her way to where Anna was standing.

"Whew! Anna, could you have found a more crowded place to meet?" she asked, glaring at a man who had elbowed her rather unceremoniously as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." Anna's face fell. She had wanted this day to be perfect. She had been asking Elsa- actually, pestering her to spend some time together now that they had finally reconciled. Elsa had hesitated at first, but Anna soon won her over with promises of a fun-filled day. It was not starting out very promising at all.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just not good with crowds, is all." Elsa smiled, seeing Anna's downcast face she tried to appease her.

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. Do you want to go? We can do something else, maybe go for a coffee or-"

"Anna, it's fine. I haven't been to a carnival in ages. Let's go have fun, shall we?" she tilted her head and gave her sister a tentative smile, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Seeing her sister's face brighten lightened Anna's heart.

"Okay, let's go!" she ran up ahead, turning back to motion to her sister to follow. Elsa chuckled, and followed her sister into the melee.

"Come on! It's not that bad! I promise!"

"Anna, I am NOT going on that thing."

"But Elsa, you HAVE to!"

"I don't HAVE to do anything! I will not go on that rickety thing, I'll be fearing for my life the whole time I'm on it."

"It's perfectly safe!"

"Anna, that piece of unfortunate engineering is a lot of things, but 'perfectly safe' is not one of them."

"FINE. YOU pick something to ride on then."

"Okaaaay. How about that one?"

"Elsa, that's a kiddie ride."

It was during their second time riding the ferris wheel, Elsa finally finding a ride she could stomach, when Anna turned to her sister, hands fidgeting. Elsa had been gazing out towards the water, a faraway look in her eyes.

"So... are you having fun?" she peered at Elsa's face, searching for her answer on that placid countenance. Elsa turned to Anna, the corners of her mouth turning up into a genuine smile, her eyes full of warmth.

"Yes, I am," she patted Anna's hand lightly, as if she was still uncomfortable with physical contact, "thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never! You're my sister," Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, wanting to show her it was okay. Elsa flinched only slightly, but relaxed and allowed Anna to keep a hold of her hand, "you're all the family I have left. We only have each other now, it's just you and me."

Elsa turned away, and Anna could hear her sniffle softly.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, when mama and papa died. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you afterwards... I'm just sorry, so sorry..." she finally broke down, hunched over on that small bench, trying to contain the sobbing that was causing spasms in her body.

Anna threw her arms around her big sister, not wanting to say anything, not needing to say anything, just holding her as she cried it out.

Once Elsa's sobs subsided, Anna turned her gently by her shoulders so she was facing her.

"Elsa, I want you to know that I don't blame you," Elsa sobbed loudly and averted her eyes, but Anna lifted her chin up to look at her, "I don't blame you, I'm not mad at you, I'm not bitter or resentful, or anything like that," tears continued to stream down Elsa's cheeks, "I'm sad. Or at least, I _was_ sad. All I ever wanted was my big sister." Elsa sobbed loudly again, shutting her eyes tight, but Anna was determined to get her point across, "But now, I have her. I have you, Elsa, that's all that matters now."

Elsa clutched Anna's hands in hers, as the ferris wheel continued its lazy revolution, the sun beginning to set on that perfect day.

Turning her key in the lock, Anna smiled, reflecting on how much she enjoyed the day she had just had with her sister. There was no way this day could get any better, she thought.

As she opened the door to her apartment, she could see a faint light coming from the hallway. Knowing she hadn't left any lights on, she hesitantly opened the door all the way. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

Icicle lights were suspended from the ceiling, all along the hallway, dozens of tiny bright bulbs twinkling in that small space. Slowly, somewhat in a state of shock, she followed the trail of them into the living room, which was also lit with these lights, rows and rows of them illuminating the entire room. The effect was dazzling, as if the stars had descended and taken up residence in her cramped apartment.

Mouth agape, Anna finally tore her gaze away from the lights long enough to notice him.

In the middle of the living room floor, Kristoff was kneeling down on one knee.


	6. Somebody's Baby - Second Thoughts

Somebody's Baby - Second Thoughts

Anna shut the door quietly behind her, leaving the buzz of girl talk and soft rock music in her apartment. Pulling the light linen wrap over her shoulders, she stepped out into the evening air.

Summer was on the verge of departing: the days were getting shorter, the nights getting cooler. Anna always loved this change in seasons, the crispness of the air felt fresh in her nose. She made the short walk from her apartment to the pier and stood at the railing, staring across the water at the bright lights of the city. She shivered, though she wasn't cold, the events of the evening finally tumbling to the forefront of her mind.

"A toast then, to the future Mrs. Bjorgman!" the ladies all lifted their glasses, tinkling them merrily, the tipsier ones sending liquid sloshing out onto the floor. Giggles erupted, someone's favourite song came on the radio, as limbs flailed and lyrics were sung badly and at top volume. Elsa took advantage of the moment, touching her sister's elbow and steering her towards the kitchen.

"How are you doing with all of this?" she set down her glass and Anna's as well, and peered into her sister's face.

"Oh I'm fine." Anna replied, smoothing and re-smoothing her skirt, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Anna." Elsa crossed her arms and cocked her head, "We may have spent a long time apart, but I still know when you're lying."

Anna sat down heavily in a chair, slumping forward with her head in her hands. Elsa immediately took the chair across from her and waited.

"I can't do this." Anna finally whispered, and Elsa had to lean forward to even hear her.

"Why? What's changed?" Elsa asked softly.

"I don't know anything about marriage, about being a wife. How can I be Mrs. Bjorgman? I haven't got a clue about any of it. I was so busy planning the wedding, I didn't take the time to think about the actual marriage. And now, here I am, the night before I become Mrs. Bjorgman and I'm lost." she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, fighting the sting of the tears threatening to fall.

Elsa paused for a moment, fighting the urge to ask, but in the end she felt she had to.

"Anna, does this have anything to do with what happened with Hans?"

Anna bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't." She sighed, "I mean, with Hans, I was so _ready_. I was so ready to be his wife. I didn't balk at being Mrs. Westerguard. I was so sure, about him, about us." Anna rubbed her eyes even more, as if she wanted to erase the memory.

"And now, with Kristoff, you don't feel the same?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Oh no! I know in my heart that he's the one."

"Then why the doubt, Anna?"

"I'm just scared, Elsa."

"Scared of being a wife? Or scared that he'll leave you like Hans did?"

"I-I don't know."

"Anna," Elsa placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "I don't have any answers for you, I think you just need to take some time and think. Maybe you should take a walk, I'll hold down the fort here for a bit. I'm sure the ladies would understand." she smiled and stood, holding out her hand.

The lights of the city and the glow of the stars combined to give the night sky an ethereal shimmer, a phenomenon that never failed to leave Anna awestruck. She stared up at the sky, wondering where she went wrong. Had she made a mistake? No, she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Was it because her previous engagement had ended so horribly? She was so desperate then, wanting to be with someone, anyone, and he had come along and swept her off her feet. No, this was nothing like that, Kristoff was nothing like him.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had something warmer than the linen wrap, when strong arms came around her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Everything okay?"

"Sure. That's why you're out on the pier at one in the morning."

"Sarcasm was never your strong suit."

She elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"Did Elsa tell you I was here?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you." he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. "Should I be worried?"

Anna bit her lip. Indecision and insecurity assaulted her from all sides and she felt almost ashamed to admit it to this man, who had given her all of himself, without prejudice, without hesitation, with nothing but unconditional love.

"I-I don't know." if she couldn't give him anything, she would at least give him honesty.

Kristoff turned her gently so she was facing him. She kept her eyes firmly downcast, unable to meet his gaze.

"Anna, please talk to me."

"I don't know anything about being a wife." she blurted it out in a jumble, words crashing into each other in her haste to get them out.

"Well, I don't know anything about being a husband."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"No? Should it? I haven't really thought about it that way." he ruffled his hair and shrugged his shoulders.

Anna sighed, turning from him and placing her hands on the railing. The sky was even darker now, the stars and city lights stood out in stark contrast.

"My entire life, I was looking for somewhere to belong, for someone to belong to. For a while it was at home with my parents, but when they died my world stopped making sense. My sister was my last hope, but she had her own demons to face. When Hans came along, he was so perfect, I thought he was finally someone I could belong to," she closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory, "but I was so terribly wrong."

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed quietly, allowing her to finally mourn all of the pain of her past. As her sobs subsided, he brushed aside her hair and kissed her softly on the neck, holding her until her body stilled.

"Anna, can I say something?" he said gently, and he felt her nod, "You don't need to belong _to_ someone, but you definitely belong _with_ someone."

She smiled, turning her head to look up at him.

"You?" she asked.

"Damn right."

She laughed, throwing her head back into his chest, as he nuzzled into her hair and squeezed her close.

The warmth in the air felt good against her skin as she entered her apartment, the faint murmur of music and talking beginning to fill her ears. Elsa came around the corner to greet her, the tense lines of her face softening once she saw Anna's smile.

"I take it he found you?"

Anna smiled. Yes, he had found her. From the moment they met in that pizzeria, through a few stumbles here and there, he had found her, and they had found each other.

"Yes, he did."

Elsa smiled, taking a hold of her sister's hand and leading her into the room.

"So, are you ready to become Mrs. Bjorgman?"

Anna smiled.

"More than ready."


	7. Somebody's Baby - the Wedding

She wakes, and it's her first morning in an unfamiliar bed. Her sister slams open the door, frantic gestures, face intense, flitting in and out of the room.

Her first coffee (that morning) and it tastes nutty, aromatic, slightly bitter, strong. It tastes like home.

She sees the dress for the first time that day, hanging over the door of the closet, the first rays of the rising sun illuminating the beads and making them dance, like fireflies in the twilight.

The mirror reflects a beautiful bride, the first time she's seen herself bedecked in all of her wedding attire. Makeup painstakingly applied, hair plaited and pinned up, all lovingly attended to by her tearful sister.

A memento, an ornate box she's seeing for the first time. A ribbon of blue silk and a brooch studded with precious gems is contained inside. The sisters embrace with weepy eyes, the note with their mother's careful script falling to the floor.

From the window of the car she sees the church, not for the first time, but for the first time with these eyes, brimming with the knowledge of what is to come.

Clutching her sister's arm, her nerves making her shudder, the doors of the church opening, and she walks down the aisle for the first time.

She sees him, and it's the first time she's seen that look on him (but it won't be the last), a look of such intense adoration she feels like she might melt under the glare.

They exchange words for the first time that they've carefully constructed, but it's not the first time they've shared the connotation of those words. Rings are exchanged, and their ring fingers display bands of gold for the first time.

The first time they hear the words binding them together, and she almost loses herself in the depths of emotion swimming in his brown eyes. He takes her hand for the first time as husband and wife, and the warmth she feels washes over her, permeating her soul.

They kiss, their first as they are now bound, his lips touching hers conveying something new, something beyond love, beyond vows and obligation- an unspoken promise of forever, of belonging, of being as one.

Facing their loved ones, faces flushed, they walk back down the aisle for the first time united as one.

Inside a gilded hall they greet guests with welcoming words, their shoulders pressed together, a unified presence.

Hands clasped together, they enter the hall as they are announced for the first time as mister and missus. He leads her onto the dance floor, face flushed, heart pounding, for their first dance.

She places her hands on his shoulders, looks deeply into his brown eyes. The first notes of the song begin, and her dress swishes as he leads her carefully across the floor, their gold bands glinting in the soft light.

He dances for the first time with his new bride, and although they've danced many times before, this time he is trembling, his palms sweaty.

She glances at him through thick lashes, and in her intense blue eyes there is trust, acceptance, understanding, and unconditional love. For the first time in his life, everything falls into place, like the pieces of a puzzle.

Later that night, when the final dance is done, the last candle extinguished, the remaining lingering guests ushered out, they retire to the plush comfort of the substantial hotel bed, falling into each other's arms in an exhausted heap.

Anna wraps her arms around her new husband, and the sigh that escapes her lips conveys so much. Kristoff tightens his hold around her just a fraction, but it's enough. She closes her eyes as she almost unwillingly surrenders to sleep, bittersweet and hopeful at the close of this day, the first of many more to come, with somebody by her side.


End file.
